Jim Martin
Muppeteer Credits *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' *''Sesame Street Preston Rabbit, Harry the Hopping Haystack, Oscar (assistant), Hansel and Gretel(assistant), Surprised, The Sun (in "Here is Your Life"), The Great Blecchini[1] Baby Bear, right hand Gospel Alphabet *The Cosby Show'' ("Cliff's Nightmare"): Doglion, Cauliflower *''Monster Hits!'' *''Dance Along!'' *''Rock & Roll!'' *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital'' *''Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals'' *''Elmo's Sing-Along Guessing Game'' *''Muppet Meeting Films'' *''We All Sing Together'' *''Dog City'' *''Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' *''The Best of Elmo'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''Slimey's World Games'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Telling the Truth'' *''Quiet Time'' *''123 Count with Me'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *''Let's Eat!: Funny Food Songs'' *''CinderElmo'' *Elmo's World: Dancing, Music, Books! *Let's Make Music *Elmo's World: Babies, Dogs & More! *Elmo's World: Singing, Drawing & More! *Elmo's World: Flowers, Bananas & More! *Elmo's World: Springtime Fun! *''Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf'' *''Music Works Wonders: *Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! *Elmo's World: Birthdays, Games & More! *Elmo's World: Wake Up with Elmo! *Computer Caper'' *Bert & Ernie's Word Play *'Elmo's World: Happy Holidays' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *Elmo's World: Head to Toe with Elmo! *Elmo's World: The Great Outdoors! *''Sesame Sings Karaoke'' *''Talk, Read, Write'' *''Happy, Healthy, Ready for School'' *''What's the Name of That Song?: Baby Bear right hand in Gospel Alphabet (insert)'' *Elmo's World: Elmo Has Two! *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' *Elmo's World: Families, Mail, & Bath Time! *Elmo's World: Food, Water & Exercise! *All Star Alphabet *Elmo's World: Pets! *Guess That Shape and Color *Elmo's World: Reach for the Sky! *Elmo's World: What Makes You Happy? *Elmo's World: Opposites *Elmo's World: Summer Vacation *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *''Bedtime with Elmo'' *''Elmo and Abby's Birthday Fun!'' *Elmo's World: All About Faces *''The Best of Elmo 2'' *Elmo's World: People in Your Neighborhood *''Elmo's Music Magic'' *''Singing with the Stars'' *Elmo's World: Favorite Things! *''Best of Friends'' *Elmo's World: All Day With Elmo *''Elmo's World: All About Animals'' *''Alphabet Songs'' *''Elmo's World: Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes'' Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Gospel Alphabet.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Monsters in daycare.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3790 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3862 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3795 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3795 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3798 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3646 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3918 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street The Street We Live On part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Episode 4409 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3845 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3845 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3806 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Monster Hits! part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3695 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Conga part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Super Morphin Mega Monsters part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3146 part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Stays Up Late! part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo Saves Christmas part 21.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmo Saves Christmas part 18.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Billy Bunny's Animal Songs part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Billy Bunny's Animal Songs part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street South America Way.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Music Works Wonders part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3152 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2950 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2950 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3271 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3300 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The 31st Annual Daytime Emmy Awards.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Pet at the Vet.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3307 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3313 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3329 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3384 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3363 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3710 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3719 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3713 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3760 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3767 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Watermelons and Cheese.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3963 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3885 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Forty Blocks From Home.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3391 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Telling the Truth part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street We Are All Earthlings (original version).png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Lambaba.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Boogie-Woogie Piggies.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street We are all Earthlings jill scott.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Most Important Meal of the Day part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4093 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 11.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4046 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3119 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3664 part 2.png Muppet ideas credits Muppet production ideas Behind the scenes photos jimmy fallon and the muppets You Are The Sunshine Of My Life i the tonight show.png Fannon Galley Category:Muppeteers